List of Commander in Chief characters
This is a list of Commander in Chief characters. Commander in Chief is a television show that aired on the ABC television network in the United States during 2005 and 2006. The Current Cabinet *President of the United States Mackenzie Spencer Allen (I-CT) *Secretary of State Martin Wye *Secretary of Agriculture Francis Barnes *Secretary of Defense Francis Mills *Attorney General Carl Brantley Nominations pending Congressional confirmation *Nominee for Secretary of the Treasury Stan Dennison Other Government Leaders *CIA Director Margaret Shoop *CIA Director Paul Vitagliano *Ralph Dolan, D.E.A. *Karen Parsons, Commissioner, S.E.C. Presidential Advisors *Chief of Staff Jim Gardner *Deputy Chief of Staff Dan Pierce *White House Press Secretary Kelly Ludlow *National Security Advisor Anthony Prado *Campaign Advisor Dickie McDonald *Special Aide to the President Vince Taylor Military *General Al Pollack – Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff *General Peter Allyson *General Krieger *Colonel Wesley *Colonel Carroll *Sgt. Michael Denton *Captain Andrew Dugan *Frank Terzano Former Cabinet Members and Presidential Advisors *Former Vice President of the United States Warren Fitzgerald Keaton (D) *Former Attorney General Melanie Blackston *Former Secretary of the Interior Charlie Witherspoon *Former Secretary of Labor (Name is Hard to Read But Visible on the Pilot.) *Former National Security Advisor Roman Wolfe *Former White House Press Secretary Hale Richardson *Former Deputy White House Press Secretary Alex Williams *Former Presidential Secretary, Ruth Secret Service *Agent Joan Greer - reassigned when she allowed Presidential Daughter Rebecca to go unaccompanied with her date. *Agent Elderson *Agent Swift *Agent Powers *Agent Ragone *Agent Dulcer *Agent Doran Supreme Court *Chief Justice *Justice Talbot *Justice Talmidge - Bridges planned to appoint Allen to the seat and replace her with Templeton, however Templeton refused, and Bridges died before he could. Governors *Governor Maria Nuñez (D-FL) 2007- *Governor Luis Alfano (D-NM) 2003-2011 *Governor Stan Preston (D-MD) 2007- *Governor Crawford (D-Rhode Island) 2003-2011, Ran for President against Teddy Bridges but was defeated. *Governor Weld (R-NY) Pro-Choice, Centrist, and Indicted. Was a candidate to replace Keaton as were the Governors of California and Arizona. *Governor Antonio Solis (R-TX) 2008- *Governor Jenkins (R-Idaho) 2007- *Former Governor Tucker Baynes (R-OK) 1995-2003 *Former Governor Theodore Roosevelt Bridges (R-CA) 1991-2005 *Former Governor Cameron Manchester (D-ME) 1995-2003 State Leaders *Florida State Senate Majority Leader Christine Chambers (R-FL) *Former Illinois Speaker of the House Vernon Rubino (R-IL) Senators *President Pro Tempore (D) (seen in Pilot) *President Pro Tempore Hugh Moreland (D-MN) *Senate Majority Leader Alison Remarque (D-NM) *Senate Majority Whip Howard Phelps (D-IL) *Senator Gil Olmstead (R-FL) *Senator Lou Arkin (R-FL) *Senator Bryan Quinn (R-MD) *Senator Jack Kirlander (R-MD) *Senator Kevin Colby (R-MN) *Senator Rod Duke (R-NH) *Senator Eli Paxton (R-MS) *Senator Joe Peck (R-MO) *Senator Diane Jim (R-AL) *Senator Robert Lee (R-VA) *Senator Alex Trucci (R-AZ) *Former Senator Carl Brantley (R-CT). Former Attorney General of Connecticut. Ran Against Marcia Tucker for Governor in the GOP Primary. Resigned to become Allen's Attorney General. Representatives *Speaker Nathan Templeton (R-FL) Elected in 1968. He served through 2012. He was a member of Congress from either Florida's 6th or 8th Congressional District. He has been Speaker since at least 1999. **Jayne Murray, Chief of Staff to Speaker Templeton *Majority Whip Charlie Wilson (R-TX) *Representative Stan Dennison (D-MO) running for Senate against Senator Peck and is ahead in the polls. *Representative Frank Devane (R-MI) *Representative Marcia Tucker (R-CT) *Representative Bill Pasternak (R-OH) *Representative Alice Marlow (R-CA) *Representative Robert Rae (R-CA) - Chairman of the House Committee of Resources *Representative Steven Carnes (R-NJ) - Chairman of the House Committee on Science *Representative Hank *Representative Mitford *Representative Alberto Ferrer (R-TX) *Representative Willy Wilcox (R-MO) *Representative Mentry *Representative Triemain *Representative Prackett *Representative Binette *Representative Esther Chamberlin (VA) 4th District *Former Representative Mackenzie Allen (I-CT) Foreign Leaders *President Juan Duran - San Pasquale *General Joseph Sanchez - San Pasquale *President Dmitri Kharkov - Russia **First Lady Patya Kharkova *Prime Minister Arthur Mills - Great Britain *Representative Nang - North Korea *Ambassador Manute Obama- Nigeria *Prime Minister Levitas - Turkey *Ambassdor From China Party Leaders *Gerry Levitt (DNC Chairman) *Richard Laughlin (DNC Political Consultant) *Courtney Winters (DNC Intern) *Walter Spaulding (RNC Political Director) *Henry Napier (RNC Finance Chairman) *Lance Addison (RNC Political Consultant). He got Lawson and Calvino elected. Got Riggs elected in Montana. Ran Marica Tucker's gubernatorial campaign against Carl Brantley in the Connecticut RNC Primary. Wants to run Speaker Templeton's future presidential campaign. *Dickie McDonald (Mackenzie Allen's Political Consultant) Potential Vice Presidential Candidates After Mac Becomes President *General Warren Keaton (D-OK) *John Vernon (D) *Governor Luis Alfano (D-NM) *Former Governor Tucker Baynes (portrayed by Bruce Boxleitner) (R-OK) After Keaton's Resignation *Governor of California *Governor of Arizona *Governor Weld (R-NY) *Governor Maria Nuñez (D-FL) *Governor Antonio Solis (R-TX) *Senator Kevin Colby (R-MN) *Ambassador Cameron Manchester (D-ME) Former Two Term Governor and Ambassador to China (portrayed by Tim Daly) *Chief of Staff Jim Gardner (R-MD) The First Gentlemen's Staff *First Gentleman Rod Calloway - Former Attorney General of Connecticut *White House Social Director and First Spouse's Chief of Staff Norah Woodruff Inside the White House *Presidential Secretary Laura Rodgers *Chief Usher Waverly *Sam, Butler *Andrew, Staffer The Press *Gordon Blake, Conservative Talk Show Host *Gilda Rockwell, Member of the Press Corps *Samantha, Member of the Press Corps *Roger, Member of the Press Corps *Charlie, Member of the Press Corps *Steve, Member of the Press Corps *Luis, Member of the Press Corps *Barry, Member of the Press Corps *Jill, Member of the Press Corps *Terry, Member of the Press Corps *Pam, Member of the Press Corps *Oliver, Member of the Press Corps *Sharon, Member of the Press Corps *Jim, Member of the Press Corps *Patricia, Member of the Press Corps *Ned, Member of the Press Corps *Robert, Reporter on Air Force One Family Members *Rod Calloway, Husband of President Mackenzie Allen **Horace Calloway, 16 Year Old Son of President Allen. Older than Rebecca by four minutes. **Rebecca Calloway, 16 Year Old Daughter of President Allen. Has more conservative views then her mother. **Amy Calloway, 6 Year Old Daughter of President Allen. *Kate Allen, Mother of President Mackenzie Allen ** Michael Allen, Father of President Mackenzie Allen **Bill Harrison, Kate's Boyfriend of 1 year *Former First Lady Grace Bridges, Wife of the late President Teddy Bridges **Former First Son Tommy Bridges, Son of the late President Teddy Bridges *Former Second Lady Abigail Keaton, Wife of Former Vice President Warren Keaton **Former Second Son Hunter Keaton, Grandson of Former Vice President Warren Keaton *Sara Templeton, Wife of Speaker of the House Nathan Templeton References * External links * * ABC's Commander in Chief website Category:Drama television characters by series Category:Lists of television characters